


How the Members of the BAU Would React to Your Struggles With Self Harm

by multixfanfics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Once again I should be sleeping but I am not, Other, Self-Harm, friendships, idk i suck at tagging lol, major trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARMThis is how the BAU members would react to your self-harm strugglesNo gendered pronouns/words used <3
Relationships: The BAU Team & Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	How the Members of the BAU Would React to Your Struggles With Self Harm

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM
> 
> -This fic is gender-inclusive (no pronouns or gendered descriptions/words were used)  
> -Self-harm is more than just cutt!ng, so I tried to make this as vague as possible
> 
> -I included some short-term members as well  
> -I am only on season 10, so I based this off the members' personality thus far  
> -Remember: Rossi said "scars remind us where we've been, they don't dictate where we are going"

Dr. Spencer Reid:  
-He would notice your scars first, even though you tried your best to hide them  
-He would eventually confront you (in private) when he realizes that you’re really struggling with stopping it  
-When he first talks to you, he did daily check-ins; those eventually led to weekly check-ins over time  
-He always gave you the best hugs when he knew you needed them the most  
-Always reminded you of your worth  
-Sometimes provided you positive statistics regarding mental health and self harm when you were spiraling to help ground you

Jennifer Jareau (JJ):  
-She was the first one you talked to about your current & and; past struggles  
-She was kind of shocked at first  
-Always gentle with the subject  
-Literally such a mother she would bake you your favorite cookies when you had relapses  
-Would _force _you to take mental health days  
-Knows all of your favorite movies and constantly offers to watch them with you to relax  
-Not a day goes by after your admittance where she doesn’t tell you how proud of you she is__

____

____

Derek Morgan:  
-He only knows because overheard you talking to Garcia about your clean milestones  
-Doesn’t really bring up the subject at first  
-When he notices that you’ve been down for a few days in a row, he asks you to talk to and be honest with him  
-He lets you take your time mustering up the courage to tell him  
-He checks on you monthly to make sure you’re doing alright  
-Is very sweet and always tries to lift you up when you feel down

Emily Prentiss:  
-Emily is the second person on the team that you tell, but she had an inkling before that  
-Literally hugs you any chance she can get  
-When you told her about your struggles, you burst in to tears, and she just held you while you sobbed, whispering sweet things into your shaking body  
-Urges you to talk to her whenever you need it  
-Also tells you that if you’re not comfortable sharing everything with her, she can recommend some “bomb-ass therapists”  
-Checks on you weekly  
-Celebrates all of your milestones, even the small ones  
-You always call her after relapses  
-Invites you over after cases to watch you comfort movies and play board games

Aaron Hotchner:  
-You didn’t tell him since he was your Unit Chief, and you were worried about losing your job  
-He saw your scars in the field one day and called you into his office when you got back to Quantico  
-Was very patient with you and used the softest tone of voice when speaking about the subject  
-Literally apologized that he “hadn’t noticed earlier”  
-Promised you that he would take care of any legal matters concerning your job as long as you took care of yourself  
-Makes you get a a therapist  
-Checks in on you every once in a while  
-Once, you were on the plane back to Quantico, and he asked you what your triggers were (and you almost melted)  
-So gentle, his dad showed every time you talked to him about mental health 

Dr. Alex Bake:  
(TW: mentions cutt!ng)  
-You didn’t exactly go to her because she was so new that you didn’t deem it necessary to say anything  
-You shared a hotel room on one case and she walked in on you on the bathroom floor cutt!ng  
-You freaked out, but she calmly cleaned you up  
-She promised you that she’d help you stop, no matter what  
-Checked in on you a few times a week, and asked where you stood in terms of cut!ng urges  
-Gives you hugs, but only if you ask  
-Queen of respecting boundaries

David Rossi:  
-Hotch told him, whoops  
-Invited you over to his mansion one day and made you the best pasta  
-He confronted you after dinner and asked you to come talk to him whenever you needed it  
-Such a father figure  
-He texts you inspirational quotes every single morning  
-One time he said he was super proud of you for working on your mental health, and you cried  
-Gave you the fancy handkerchief he had in his pocket and told you to keep it because “next time you’re crying you can use this. Hopefully you’ll think of me and it will make you feel better. Plus, its much more convenient than having to carry tissues around, mi amore”

Penelope Garcia:  
-Literally the epitome of sunshine, so she always made you feel better  
-You somehow mentioned it during a game of ‘truth or dare’ at a girls night, and she gasped  
-She pulled you aside at one point, and asked to elaborate  
-You opened up about your struggles and she gave you the _best _hug in the whole world  
-During her fifth (or was it the sixth?) hug to you, she cried into your shoulder ad said “beautiful souls like yours don’t deserve this type of pain”  
-Celebrated every milestone with you  
-She showed you cute animal videos when she could tell you needed them the most__

____

____

Kate Callahan:  
-Noticed how much your body language changed when discussing metal health during a case  
-She ran in to you in the bathroom, and saw some of the scars while you were washing your hands  
-Her voice was so soft when she asked “Y/N, are you alright? Have you been hurting yourself?”  
-Since you only gave a simple nod and walked out, she sat next to you on the plane ride home  
-She just so happened to be reading your favorite book, and sparked conversation about it  
-You apologized for the way you walked away from her, and she just pulled you into a tight hug  
-Explained the importance of mental health as well as how much you were loved  
-She always pushed you to take mental health days

Elle Greenaway:  
-When she came back to the BAU after the Fischer King, you two had a deep conversation about mental health while you were checking in on her one day  
-You admitted to your struggles during that time, and she listened intently  
-She reminded you how strong you were  
-Check on you after cases to make sure you were doing alright  
-You two became a dynamic duo  
-You guys literally blackmailed each other in to taking care of themselves (ex: you threatened her with an embarrassing story from her childhood to make sure she went to bed and ate properly, and she told you that she would tell Hotch about the sort-of-illegal phone tracing you did of a friend if you didn’t take some time for yourself and keep her updated on how you were doing)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE WORTHY, YOU ARE STRONG, YOU ARE VALID, AND YOU ARE AMAZING
> 
> Suicide hotline number: 800-273-8255


End file.
